Fallout Worlds
Fallout Worlds, or simply known as Worlds in the Fallout franchise, is a fictional video game developed by Code Red Entertainment and Obsidian Entertainment and published by Bethesda Softworks. While the game dons the Fallout name, it is not considered as part of the series, but merely a spin-off. The game was released in early November of 2016 for Xbox One, PS4, and PC, several years after production of the game had kicked off. The game is best played on PC, as that is what it was optimized for, and the console versions of the game are simply watered down ports. Worlds is extremely similar to the mobile spin-off, Fallout Shelter, but with several changes that would be enough to call for a separate game entirely. What Worlds provides that Fallout Shelter does not is the combination of the latter's gameplay with the gameplay that the Fallout franchise is known for, that is first-person (or third-person) role-playing gameplay. Gameplay In Worlds, the player is not just the adventurer, dweller, wanderer, or whatever it is their character is in any other main title game. The player is now the leader of his or her own civilization within the Fallout universe. From reviving one of the largest Pre-War cities in the Wasteland to spearheading operations as a Tribe leader to ruling as a loved Overseer of a Vault, the player has the Fallout universe in his or her hands. Location Selection After creating a new World file, the player is asked if they would prefer to start in any specific location. All of the locations have been designed more intricately, made larger, more immersive, and generally improved in most aspects. These locations are: *Nevada (New Vegas) *Washington D.C. (Fallout 3) *Boston (Fallout 4) *Oregon (Fallout 2) *Southern California (Fallout) *Randomly Generated Wasteland **'Note:' A randomly generated Wasteland includes many landmarks and areas that would be found in any of the locations listed above. The default appearance will resemble the Mojave Wasteland, but the appearance can be altered with different environments, which can also affect how a World may play out. Civilization Types Once the location has been decided, the player is given the choice of what kind of civilization they will want to lead in their World file. Civilizations initially start off small, but if they are led effectively and manage to survive the harsh disasters of the Wasteland, civilizations can expand even to several settlements and become large cities, with the possibility of indirectly repopulating humanity in the area. The civilization types are: Vault As a Vault Overseer, it is the player's job to ensure the safety and happiness of his or her Vault citizens. If he or she makes it far enough, the player may be able to even expand outside of the Vault and move on from there, though there will also be heavy drawbacks that will challenge even the most veteran players. For the most part, the idea of being a Vault Overseer is to build a successful Vault that houses the nearby humans and shelters them from the Wasteland. As this is the easiest playthrough one can do on Survival Mode, it is recommended for all new players to at least learn the basics of the game (and even perhaps give them a challenge if they make it far enough to move outside of their Vault). As with all other leadership roles, the player has the option of being a good or bad Overseer. So long as he or she has the acceptance of the citizens, all is good, whether the citizens fear their Overseer or they love their Overseer. Town The Town is the neutral civilization type in the game. It does not start off with a certain Karma, and it has an equal chance at evolving into anything, whether it be a cozy, small community, a large, hotshot city, or villainous gang territory. As the Town Leader, which is a title that will change depending on the civilization's state, it is the player's job to make sure their town is not decimated from the face of the Wasteland. The Wasteland is a harsh, unforgiving place and it is the Town Leader's job to protect his or her people against disaster, or at least enlist people to do so. The Town is also considered somewhat of an easy playthrough on Survival Mode, but unlike with the Vault, it will not continue to be easy and the challenges will come much sooner, considering that the Town is not in an enclosed area like a Vault, where threat is very low. Settlement A Settlement is extremely similar to a town in the sense that it is relatively the same difficulty and aesthetically looks similar. However, a Settlement is the choice the player wants to make if he or she prefers starting off with Good Karma and intends to keep it that way. Settlements, no matter how much Bad Karma its citizens have, will never turn into a completely corrupted society, whereas a Town can change between completely corrupt and completely pure. The only other difference is that Settlements will begin to look differently from Towns as each evolve and grow larger. Settlements also have a higher chance at becoming a full-fledged city faster than a Town. Raider Camp A Raider Camp is the opposite of the Settlement. Instead of starting with Good Karma, the Raider Camp starts off with Bad Karma. No matter how pure the citizens (or soldiers, bandits, thieves, raiders, etc.) are, the Raider Camp will always be aligned with Bad Karma, similar to how a Settlement is always aligned with Good Karma. This is the main difference, other than that the aesthetics are obviously different. Through the Raider Camp or a Town with excessively Bad Karma, the player is able to create an Empire spanning the entire Wasteland. Faction Ever wanted to play as the leader of a Faction in any Fallout game? Well, now the player is able to either start their own Faction or lead an already existing one in any of the preset Locations. The ability to play as a Faction is not available in a randomly generated Wasteland, however. As the leader of a Faction, it is the player's duty to make sure the Faction strives in the Wasteland and possibly expand. Perhaps the Enclave from Fallout 3 or the NCR from Fallout: New Vegas? Or maybe even the player could start a Tunnel Snakes faction and rule the Wasteland that way! Game Modes Worlds is not just about surviving and facing the brutish Wasteland. Players also have the option of creating a World file that lets them be creative in building the ideal civilization with not so many crucial factors. The different game modes featured in Worlds are: Survival Mode This is the typical game mode in which the player and their civilization must survive in or within the Wasteland. There are many factors that will play into if a civilization survives and it may not be easy depending on the location, how the citizens view their leader, and the type of civilization the player wishes to lead. Realistically, the player will need to work much harder to get the appropriate resources to expand their civilization. Nothing is provided to them from the game, except for things like loot or perhaps gifts from other AI civilizations in the World. SPECIAL Mode This is the fun game mode in which the player is allowed to build whatever kind of civilization they want. Resources are unlimited (Well, the basic resources at least. Everything else still has to be created or combined to make the more advanced resources) and the player is allowed to create their ideal civilization prior to entering character creation and officially starting their game. Being able to craft a civilization and add on to it with unlimited resources gives the players a huge advantage in the game. This game mode is more for having fun, expressing creativity with no limits, or even testing things out before doing them in Survival Mode, which will have consequences and wasted resources if something doesn't go right. Category:EternalBlaze Category:EternalBlaze's Games Category:Code Red Entertainment Category:Fallout Worlds